Tesla The Hedgehog (Deprecated)
"A hero simply needs courage." Tesla is an electrokinetic, meaning that he has the power to contro, consume and insulate electricity, and able to manipulate with electronics and computers. Tesla's alignment s balanced, meaning he can be either good or bad. Tesla was born Hylis Newell. in the same year Sonic was born. He works as a scientist for the Red Mesa Reserch Facility. When an experiment went wrong testing a chaos emerald's power, Hylis was fused with the chaos emerald's electrical power, giving him the abilities said below and infinite power. When the administrators saw this, they began to fear the power and fired Hylis from RMRF. His parents and his ex-girlfriend also saw his power as a threat, and feared Hylis. Hylis saw this power not as a threat but as a gift, and changed his name to Tesla. Biography Personality: Tesla is able to get along with allies, but is very uncomfortable around humans, namely Dr. Eggman. Abilities-----''' '''ESP - Extrasensory perception. He is able to malfunction electronics, including robots, computers and wires. He is also able to transform thoughts into power, and change the victim's mind or give them a headache. Conductor - Able to produce, manipulate, and insulate electricity Tech Nerd - Has a very cooperative talent with all things electronic, but not used to modern technology. Stasis - A newfound ability. This allows Tesla to apply static electricity to his fists and punch the victim, usually a critical hit. This also, for some reason, slows the flow of time within 18 feet. Birthname: Hylis Newell IV ''' Age: 16 Nicknames----- Tes - Called by Hazel Moon Hylis - called by his older comrades. Alignment: Neutral Accent: Amish-like accent Likes: '''The only thing Tesla sees more than others is 1980-90s technology. Dislikes: Philosophically speaking, Silver and Tesla are brothers. They have the same powers, abilities and strength. They also appear to have an unfriendly competition between each other Residence: Western Northamer Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual FF Occupation: He is not declared a Freedom Fighter yet. Friends: Hazel Moon, Baine The Hedgehog , Hedge The Hedgehog, Daemondan ''' Love Interest: '''Hazel Moon Theme Song: Missing You - Trash80 ''' '''Family: Elizabeth Newell (mother), Simone Newell (father), Martin "Marty" Newell (brother), Hylis Newell Moon III (possible future son), Amethist Moon (possible future daughter) Catchphrases-------''' '''"Then that was really stupid of you" "You didnt have to do that!" "There were other things I needed to do" Type: Power type Voice Actor: Harry Robins (The same person who voiced Isaac Kleiner in Half Life 2) (2002 - 2012), Stephen Merchant (2013 - present) Strengths: Electrical storms, electricity sources, like telephone lines, electric power plants,etc. Weaknesses: Water Trivia------------''' Some Mobians and humans mistaken Tesla for being the son of Zeus, Greek god of lightning. Tesla's last name is based off of founder of Valve Corporation, Gaben Newell . Tesla was called Sparky in 2006, 4 years later, his name was changed. Tesla is called Thunder S. in Europe and Australia. The European name is actually a play on "thunder storm", his last name being "Storm" Tesla's vehicle version is the creator's favorite car. (Corvette C7) Tesla is a mechanic. He loves cars and his favorite pastime is to find car parts from junkyards and revive them. Forms and States Hylis The Hedgehog---------- Hylis The Hedgehog is Tesla before his permanent transformation. He works as a scientist at Red Mesa Research Facility, located in the badlands of Northamer. Tesla The Hedgehog--------- Tesla's current state. He has the ability to control electricity with his bare hands. Super Tesla-------------------- Tesla's super state. This is transmitted using the 7 Chaos Emeralds, or when enough electricity has passed through his body. Galvanijak------------------- When Tesla was possessed by Mephiles, he turned into a demonlike superbeing with extraordinary powers beyond the control of Nazo. In an alternate timeline, he decapitated around 85% of Mobius, the remainder being enslaved or rebels against his empire. Concept + Development The Tesla character was first thought of in the year 2005 as Sparky, and the Sonic franchise didnt have an electric type character yet. Tesla was originally going to be born 6 years in the future, in 2011, but was later changed to 1998. Sparky's initial preparatory design looked so much like Shadow, and was created as an android with electrical powers by GUN. In 2010, the biography was changed, Sparky's name was changed and was rebooted. 2nd generation Tesla featured a black hedgehog with green secondary colors, with white gloves. and a newfound ability called ESP, allowing him to give victims headaches and more, making Tesla not only an electric type, but a psychic type, too. His story was changed to instead of being created by someone else, was originally a scientist, who, after an experiment that failed miserably, permanently changed his appearance. In Q4 2010, Tesla's color channels was changed to bluer color, but didnt resemble Sonic anyhow. This, for some reason created Tesla G2.5 (generation 2.5). Not long ago in 2014, he was rebooted, giving him opposite colored gloves, athletic tape, red bracelets, and new high tops. This is known as Generation 3, or Current Generation. F.A.Q. '''Question - Why is Tesla a scientist when he's only sixteen? Answer - How did a 13 year old build a robot empire? I'm talking to you, Josh The Hedgehog Question - Why does he look like a mummy? Answer - That is athletic tape, for athletes.. and stuff. Result Quotes S Rank - "That was blastacular!", and jumps in victory A Rank - "Is that all you got?!", in his battle pose B Rank - "That was better.", dusting himself off. C Rank - "I wasnt strong enough.", looking at his hands D Rank - "I barely made it.", sweatdrops, and "phews" E Rank - "I am so ashamed.", looking away from the player, facepalming Character relationships Hazel Moon Hazel Moon is Tesla's girlfriend. They love each other so much that "not two whole galaxies can fit the love I have for (Tesla)". He would protect her at all costs and make sure nobody hurts her. Themes Story Tesla, is highly intelligent, winning 2 Nobel Prizes in his lifetime. His IQ rivals Dr. Eggman and Tails combined, and is considered one of the most intelligent Mobians in the world. He is devoted to developing, fixing and reviving technological stuff, especially those from the 1980s and earlier. When he was only fourteen, he began development of Tessino Cossistan, who's name was later changed to Arsesys further in development. Tesla released the first version of Arsesys in 2012, as SYS-0.5. This version had limited vocabulary, and can only perform simple mathematical procedures. In 2014, Tesla released the latest version of Arsesys, called Arsesys Unit B128. It is called the B1024 because the unit, unlike today's modern computers, has 1024 bits. Arsesys became so sentient and intelligent, he actually created a physical unit of himself, like Nicole. However, Arsesys preceeds Nicole because he is not holographic and is able to live this way as long as he wants. Tesla will soon appear in a Sonic Boom roleplay adaption, along with 3 other characters, who are Hazel Moon , Baine The Hedgehog , Joshua The Mink and Upsilon The Mink . Tesla Hylis.jpg Tesla Logo.png Tesla2.jpg Teslaisthedudewhattheheckaremytitlesohmygogthisisstupid.png Tesla.png teslavette.jpg|Tesla in a "car" form lol Tesladance.jpg|dat clothes tesla Tesla x Hazel -3 -3 -3.jpg|Tesla x Hazel Moon Tesla by Sam237.jpg|Fan art by Sam. Eight year old Baine, Tesla and Hazel.jpg|Tesla x Hazel by Y-Tiger Sonic boom tesla.png TeslaP1.png Category:Electric Category:Electric Powers Category:Power type Category:Power type characters Category:Male Category:Hedgehog Category:Scientist Category:Neutral Category:Characters with electric powers Category:Professional Combatant Category:British Category:Good Category:Teenager